So Alike
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: They are all different, yet so alike. VergilxNeroxOCxDante A one-shot… I’m not sure who the OC should go with so I’m leaving the rest to you! Mention of Kyrie's death, self harm and abuse...


_

* * *

_

Title: So Alike

_Extended Summary: They are all different, yet so alike. VergilxNeroxOCxDante A one-shot… I'm not sure who the OC should go with so I'm leaving the rest to you! Mention of Kyrie dead. Also Mentions self harm and abuse. It kind of skips track at the end._

_Rating: T just in case...can never be too careful...actually you can but let's just we can't... _

---

**Silent Knight: -Wipes away tear- This is such a sad fic. I think that I may burst into tears right now.**

**Nero **(Random Fan girl: OMG! It's Nero!! –Squeals-)** Please don't.**

**Silent Knight**: **...Nero…? What the hell are YOU doing here?!**

**Nero: If dumb and dumber get to be here, I should be able to be here too. **

**Silent Knight: Please promise me that you'll try to stay sane here first.**

**Nero: …why…?**

**Silent Knight: Just do it!**

**Nero: Okay, okay! I promise!**

**Silent Knight: -Squeals and Hugs Him- **(Fan girl: -Mad at Yours Truly- …ggrrrr…)

**Nero: -Trying to breathe- …please…enjoy…the…fic…**

* * *

They are all different, yet so alike.

Dante…

Saying his name reminded her about his playful smirk. How his silver bangs falls over his eyes, giving him a bad boy type of look. His name always delicately rolling off of her tongue after its use. The way he tries to get into her pants and fails repeatedly so amusing to her.

Vergil…

His silver hair always kept away from his face, making him look somehow older and wiser. How his icy blue eyes always cold yet so warm. The way he's always concentrating on things a little too much and taking things too seriously looks so cute to her.

Nero…

His witty/funny/annoying comments. That part of him always catches her off guard. Whenever she thinks that she's got him with one of her comments he comes lashing back. It was quite funny when she remembers the day they two had met…a very interesting day indeed.

How these three boys always light the flame in her heart, she'll never know. It's very hard to even think which one is better than the other.

All of them are so interesting, yet so alike.

Dante…One word: Obnoxious…

The way Dante always stays so god damn mysterious, she'll never find out. Continuously blabbing that he has to do something with someone…it drives her insane! How he sneakily comes out of nowhere and manages to scare her. She always stays on guard but somehow he gets her every time. That's the reason she gets so pissed off at him. But how can she say 'no' to those eyes?

But she can't say 'no' to any of three boys's eyes...?

Vergil…One word: Intelligent…

Vergil manages to beat her every time in chess. What the sentence Dante always says when he watches **(Of course, he says after we wake him up)**? 'Carl **(That's her nickname)**, you just got served!' He must be the smartest people she has ever met. WAY smarter than her. And she was the smartest kid in her school. Yes…he manages to catch her eye.

But don't all three of the boys catch her eye…?

…Nero…One word: Fascinating…

The tales he tells. She always gets lost in them. Some funny, some sad ones. Some of them with heart stopping action, some like your chick flicks. Nero told her about his almost girlfriend Kyrie. For some reason she couldn't help but grit her teeth. Then he told her how she died and she totally softened. Why does she always get jealous when he tells her about girls and when they too close to him.

But doesn't she get jealous when that happens to Vergil and Dante too…?

It never makes any sense to her. They have so many unique qualities that make them who they are on the inside. But they have so many things alike on the make them the same on the outside.

The same icy blue eyes, same silver hair. The way they all bite their lips when curious or thinking really hard **(Dante rarely bits since doesn't really…you know…) **She loves them all…but she can't marry all THREE of them. It's impossible. So impossible that it hurts her too much.

No, she can never ever think of one them better or worse than the other. Nobody sees her eyes losing their shine every morning. Nobody who sees the tears that soaks her bed sheet every night. Nobody how her smile is not the same loveable smile, but a forced one that she puts on everyday. Nobody sees her arms and legs that are loaded with cuts since she wears loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Nobody knows that she's silently falling apart; one cut, tear and smile at a time.

Nobody in the world notices, she's not even a good actress but nobody notices. Somehow she thinks that no one likes her. She actually thinks that her abusive mother and father are right; nobody can love anyone as ugly as her. It would be someone's misfortune to love her.

Little does she know that there is someone who sees that her eyes are so hallow…so dim. There is someone who notices the tears as they silently watch her through her bedroom window. There is someone who sees that her smile has lost its touch. There is someone who notices her bruises. There is someone who hears her mumbling about her dreams when she talks with her parents about her not belonging.

It's actually one of the three demons. She just doesn't know…she might never see the one who's meant for her is right in front of her…Carlotta Adams…his one and only love…forever…

* * *

**Silent Knight: Sorry that these stories are getting shorter by each update. I still try my best, I swear I do. Hook me up to a lying machine. -Gets Hooked up and Green Light Appears- **

**Nero: Anyway, before dumb and dumber come, I'd like to say that review if you liked it. **

**Silent Knight: Silent Knight over and out! **(SO getting used to that!)


End file.
